Anne-Marie
Anne Marie is the Complementery Character of All Dogs Go to Heaven. She is an orphan girl who can speak to animals. Background It is unknown how she became an orphan, but she was maybe kidnapped from the orphanage by Carface. She somehow had an ability to talk to all kinds of animals. She appears to be about 6-7 years old. She's an adorable, innocent, kind, loving, gentle, fun-loving, sweet and very beautiful little girl who dreams of being adopted to goodly parents. She also gets upset when Charlie did bad things like stealing, gambling, and lying. Role in Film She was in the basement of Carface's casino when she was first seen by Charlie and Itchy (and the viewers). She asked Carface if she can go outside to which Carface said that she can if she talked to the rat who was in the cage next to her. She gently asked the rat who will win the rat race to which Carface bets on. When Carface tells Killer to feed the girl and leaves without another word, she reminded Carface that he said she can go outside only to be responded by the closing of the door leaving her all alone. She was surprised and frightened at first when Charlie and Itchy came into the basement, but she became happy when they helped her get out of the basement, and they spent the night at the junkyard. She prays, believing that God sent Charlie and Itchy to save her, for gratitude and for help finding her new parents. The next day, she was taken to the horse stables to asked one of the horses who will win the race. At first, she refuses by saying that Charlie is just like "Mr. Carface" because he keeps asking her to ask the horse; but when Charlie said that they would use the money to help the poor like Robin Hood in the bedtime story, she gets excited and asked the girl horse about who will win which turns out to be a horse called the Grand Chawhee. While Charlie picks some pockets, Anne Marie saw a couple, Harold and Kate, who she thinks that they'll make perfect parents. Soon, they went to the race in disguise and watches the Grand Cha-he wins the race because the other horses let him win for his birthday. Anne Marie wishes a happy birthday to Cha-he and kisses Charlie on the cheek, to his dismay. Anne Marie continues to talk to animals and wins bets for Charlie. With the money they earned, Anne Marie buys new dresses and Itchy builds a new casino for Charlie. When she learns that Charlie's gambling and not even looking for parents, she packs up and tells Charlie she's leaving. Charlie stops her by saying that they're going to help the poor. Anne Marie and Charlie went to see Flo and the puppies while delivering pizza and cake to them. She spotted the wallet on the ground with the wedding picture of the couple she saw before and realized that Charlie had stolen it. In the morning, she went to Marple St. to return the wallet to Harold and Kate who offered her breakfast and when they learned that she's an orphan, they talked privately about adopting her. While the couple's away, Charlie comes to get her. As they walked though the marketplace, Carface and minions shot Charlie with a ray gun to Anne Marie's horror. Charlie survives and runs with Anne Marie riding on his back. They hid in an old storage, but soon the floor broke and they fell to the sewer. They got captured the strange rats and were about to be fed to King Gator, but luckily Charlie's howling smooths King Gator's heart because of his love for music. As King Gator sings and gives Charlie and Anne Marie a ride, She started coughing and says that she doesn't feel good. Charlie took her to Flo's house where Flo said that Anne Marie may be catching pneumonia and that she needs a doctor. Anne Marie was soon seen walking slowly down the stairs and overhears Charlie telling Itchy that he was pretending to be her friend to use her for business and that when they're done with her, they'll dump her to the orphanage. Anne Marie calls Charlie a bad dog and runs away heartbroken, but than she was kidnapped by Carface and was put in a cage. Charlie came to her rescue and fights with Carface. King Gator soon came to Charlie's aid by setting him free and wreaking the ship which causes the cage Annie Marie was in to fall into the water. Charlie saves her from drowning by putting her on a piece of wood and pushes her though a hole in the hull. Killer pushes the wood she was on to shore where she was taken by the ambulance. She was soon adopted by Harold and Kate and was taken to her new home to recover. She woke up and saw Charlie next her saying good-bye to her and asks her to take care of Itchy. When she asks if she'll ever see him again, he responded that good-byes don't last forever. She said her one last good-bye to Charlie and goes back to sleep. Gallery AnneMarie.gif|Clip art of Anne Marie Anne-Marie.jpg|Anne Marie with one of Flo's puppies PDVD_349.PNG MV5BMTkxNzY1MzkwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQwNTYyNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg Carface_anne_marie.png 320305_full.jpg Trivia *This was Judith Barsi's final role before her homicidal murder on July 25, 1988; therefore, she didn't live to see the film's release, released about 18 months later. The end song in the movie "Love Survives" is dedicated in her memory. *Anne Marie shares some similarities with the character Penny from The Rescuers. Both are capable of communicating with animals, both want a loving family and both are verbally abused and held captive by the antagonist. *Anne-Marie is similar to Boo from Monsters, Inc.: Both are young girls, both were taken care of the main protagonist (Anne-Marie: Charlie, Boo: Sulley) and both were held captive by the main antagonist (Anne-Marie: Carface, Boo: Randall) *Judith's last lines were "Then, goodbye Charlie, I love you" during her acting career. *Lana Beeson did Anne Marie's singing voice for "Soon You'll Come Home" because the song's mood was too intense for Judith to sing herself, which is because of the physical and mental abuse she was being put through. Category:Characters Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:American Characters Category:Magic users Category:Tritagonists